


Without You

by ThisOnePerson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, How Do I Tag, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mentions of Violence, Romance, Sad Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisOnePerson/pseuds/ThisOnePerson
Summary: Draco Malfoy is hurt to try to start an old pureblood curse. He slowly losses all hope when Harry Potter comes to save him. What's the curse? What does it do? Where does this lead to? Find out by reading what happens. Warning this is a slow-mance meaning it is going to be awhile before the rating will make since. I OWN NO CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING THAT JKROWLING HAS INVOLVED IN THIS! Yes this is copied by me from my fanfiction.net account!





	1. At a Loss

I thought no one would save me or even help me, but I was running out of options. After I started the summer before my sixth year at Hogwarts, I was faced with a nightmare many thought dead for years and yet there he was standing to greet me as I entered my house for the summer.  
“Is this your son Lucius?”  
“Indeed, he is, My Lord.”  
The man in front of me had no nose and wore nothing but black, which made is pale skin eerie rather than luminescent like my Father who stood beside him, and had a snake that coiled around his feet as if preparing to strike.  
“If you wish me to not kill your parents you will do what I ask of you.”  
“What do you want me to do?”  
“You will see. Grab him men!”  
I was being pulled away from the front door and towards the dungeon that hadn’t been used in years. This man was Voldemort someone I had only ever heard of how ruthless he could be. I knew I couldn’t be reckless or I would die. I watched as both my wrists were chained to the wall without me trying to scream, and all the while he watched me. He finally smirked at me when my eyes met his.  
“Did you know that when purebloods started popping up Merlin gave them a curse for fear they’d get together and decided to kill him? It is said that this curse can only be put into effect when the body and mind is so broken up that even loved ones don’t know who it is. I want to see what this curse does.”  
He picked up a fire poker and dug it into my skin sinking it in as I screamed. Thus, started the torture so cruel and horrible that I couldn’t even speak and my screams were beginning to hurt. Days of this lead to not remembering how I got there or when it was. I was barely even human anymore and yet he kept trying to steal me from myself, but no matter how much blood I was caked in or how long I was trapped I didn’t allow for my mind to be conquered by this monster who claimed to be a man.  
I don’t remember how long I was down there when he finally just tried talking to me. I ignored him, which isn’t a good idea I guess since it got much worse after that. I was beaten every day, no stopping or breaks and very little to eat. I wondered if this is what hell was like or if it could get even worse than this. But it did. He’d add more to what was done to me every day when finally, he asked me to join him. All I had to do was accept him and follow him and I could be free, my father would sometimes join him in trying to persuade me it didn’t work.  
“Father, I would rather die than end up like you.” He stopped coming when I said that to him. I remember that for the longest time no one would come down to see me and then suddenly one day something strange joined me in the dungeons. Or should I say someone. Luna Lovegood. She was a strange one because when she saw me she didn’t flinch back but cried at seeing me. I was at a loss for words and was scared for the first time since I had been down there and I too cried.  
Eventually more people are put in the dungeon with me, but the most shocking was Harry Potter. They didn’t think it was him so they threw him down there with me. He spoke with his friends and I heard his voice. I nearly panicked when he approached me.  
“Who are you?”  
His face had been distorted but his eyes had stayed the same bright emerald green that I always envied. I spoke with my harsh voice that was chalky compared to his velvety smooth voice. “Can’t even remember an old school bully of yours? I must be losing my touch if even Potter can’t recognize me.”  
“Malfoy! I thought you were in hiding with your dad since before sixth year. Why are you chained to a wall?”  
And before I could answer my tiredness and wounds caught up to me and I fainted before I could even think of what to say to my first crush Harry Potter.


	2. Voldy Did What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter! Enjoy!

I awoke to the sight of the same people who were in the dungeon surrounding me on a bed in a place I didn’t recognize. I was no longer chained, but I had no idea what had came to be after I had fainted in front of the Boy who lived. I looked around at faces of people I pretended to hate during my school years and moved to sit up, but someone stopped me.   
“You shouldn’t try to sit up, your wounds might reopen.” A girl with brown curly hair was speaking and I knew who she was even though she had mellowed down the curls. Hermione Granger. She was a very nice girl that threw a great punch that I can still remember. I have never been able to tell this girl that she is much too good for Hogwarts and probably would have done better in a different school. I felt guilty for all the pain I caused her to suffer, but I couldn’t change that now.   
I remained laying down trying to see if I could find something familiar in the room that I was in, and nothing looked like something I had seen before.  
“Where am I?” I asked still groggy from sleep.  
“For everyone’s safety I can’t tell you, but I can tell you that no one should be able to find you. We aren’t sure we should trust you Malfoy, but we are willing to help you heal at least.”  
I remembered what happened and flinched feeling the left-over bruises. I also felt the pull of a strange force, but decided to ignore it for the time being. It was then that I heard shouting coming from below us.  
“Harry! Are you trying to get us all killed?!? He’s a death eater’s son and could very well be one himself! What if it was a trick for us to take him so that they’d have a spy? I mean, bloody hell, he could be just waiting to kill us!”  
“Ron, I know that, but no parent would just sit by and let this happen for a year without a reason, and personally I don’t think that is the reason.”  
They argued till the door to the room I was in opened and I saw two more people I have tormented. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Of course, Harry Potter had to save me from death’s door, or Fathers whip whichever comes first. Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived, who saved us all when he was just a baby, the boy who’s story I had heard a million times before I actually met him, and the boy who was so eye catching that I felt the feeling of falling in love. I was such an idiot though and loss any chance at being friends with him when I insulted his new friend.   
They both stopped talking when Granger shut them up.  
“Will you two both stop yelling he might have a headache and you could be making it worse.” They stopped talking and she continued. “Now, Malfoy care to tell us why you have been missing for a year.”  
“It’s been a year?”  
“You didn’t know?”  
“Well no… But, oh well it doesn’t matter now. I will tell you but you must listen all the way through with no questions till the end all right?”  
“Yes, we understand.”  
I recounted my story from the beginning telling them everything I could remember. It wasn’t anything good, but it was something. As soon as I finished I looked at the three of them in complete silence. I took this time to admire Harry. His green eyes were so bright and brilliant that no emerald would stand a chance against it in comparison. His hair, even though it was rugged, was a beautiful black that framed and curled around his face perfectly. I was jealous of his friends who could put a smile on the face of his. Harry’s voice broke my admiration.  
“So, Voldemort wanted to put into action an old curse on your family and see what it does.”  
“Yes.”  
Weasley talked too. “If it’s the curse I think it is then, Harry, he’s lucky to be alive.”  
Granger asked a question. “What curse is that?”  
“I don’t know Hermione, what it does is different for every pureblood family, but the process is torture for a really long time till it goes into effect. The amount of time for torture depends on the individual because you have to break them completely. Bloody hell, Harry why’d you have to bring him here?”  
“Look at him Ron, he would’ve died down there at least now he can help us since he probably knows Voldemort’s plans.”  
I watched as they talked amongst themselves not listening to them when I felt the pull get stronger. I didn’t know why this was happening but I had a feeling that I had to do something.  
“I may not know his plans, but I know enough about that monster to outsmart him. I will help you win this war and all I ask for in return is my safety and a chance for redemption.”  
“Redemption? What are you getting redemption for?”  
“Potter, I… it doesn’t matter I know why and no one else need to know.”  
“Let us talk about it together before we make our choice about that Malfoy.”  
“Very well.” They left me in the room alone and the pull of magic I felt earlier was duller then before. I put a hand to my stomach where the pull was and wondered what was going on with me.  
This was how I was no longer at a loss, but now had no clue what was going to happen next. I fell asleep wondering what my fate be.


	3. Magical Pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the story.

It had been now two whole months since I was saved by Harry Potter and co. and I haven’t been allowed to leave the room I’ve been forced to sit in for that time. Granted that’s not quite true I have been allowed to use the restroom down the hall (when I was healed enough to walk), but I haven’t been told that I am free to wonder. I was getting bored and decided to see if they would allow me to read some of the books in the library so I went to ask the three of them.  
They were all in the same room when I entered it. “I was wondering if you would give me permission to use the library?”  
Hermione answered “Why?”  
“I was hoping to get rid of some boredom and start doing some research about the curse that my family has, and since this is the Black ancestral home it would probably be the only pureblood library that houses the information.”  
Harry froze as he spoke. “How did you know that?”  
I felt the small tug that centered in my stomach tug harder as it usually did whenever I was near Harry. I was confused as to why he asked me that. The tug, and the look he gave me made me feel like I had to go over to him and tell him everything from how I felt about him to my knowledge of Voldemort. It made me feel like I had to anything I could to make him feel better.  
I answered. “My mother was a Black before she married my father. She often told me stories about her childhood home and how cramped it was. She also told me that the Black library was the only one that contained information on what the curses did to each of the pureblood lines.”  
He relaxed at that answer but the tug that pulled at me wanted to get closer to him to ease him with myself. It was a strange strong pull that felt impossible to pull away from. I felt my heart grow weak and my mouth go dry. It felt like the first time I realized that I loved Harry Potter. I looked at him hoping the pull worked both ways but was surprised when he spoke. “You can go to the library and read whatever you can find.”  
I was overjoyed and felt sad at the same time, and when I went to the library, I was stunned by what was there, but I went to work finding out everything I could. I spent days in that library before I found the book on Malfoy’s and their curse. It was one of the days when Harry joined me in the library. He would often join me while Hermione and Ron played on the piano in the living room. The first time he joined me he sat with me by the unlit fire and asked “Is it all right if I join you? Those two would never get together if all I did was watch them all day.”  
The pull was strong that day and made it hard to refuse, so I didn’t and let him read with me. He then joined me daily, and it was a week into him joining me when I finally found the book. I read it through twice before I flinched. My flinching caught Harry’s attention. “What is it?”  
“I found the book on my family.”  
“And what does the curse do?”  
“My family curse is extremely cruel it seems like. It takes whichever person they like and forces them to either admit their feelings and awaken the strength of our family or…”  
“Or?”  
“Or it slowly kills you off.”  
“It doesn’t sound so bad.”  
“Potter, I can’t ever tell anyone how I truly feel about them because if I do, I will awaken the Veela blood within me and that will cause me to fallow my mate whoever they maybe.”  
“Why does that happen?”  
“It’s another curse of mine. A long time ago a Veelas intended mate was a Malfoy but they were also heir to the Malfoy name, and so out of fear of the loss of the great Malfoy name they forced the intended mate to marry someone else and cast off the Veela. The rest of the Veela society placed a curse on the Malfoy’s that said, ‘Should one of you ever tell your true feelings to someone you’ll become one of us and finally know our pain.’ Merlin was there that day and added his curse to it.”  
“But if you don’t say it, you’ll get killed.”  
“In time yes, but if I say it for all we know my mate could be in league with Voldemort and I’d be forced to join his side.”  
“And if they aren’t?”  
“I can’t risk it not when this war could be the actually be heading towards bad news to everyone. You need me more than any mate out there right now.” I blushed at the end, but turned my head before he could see it.  
“Will you at least think about telling the person you like them after it’s all over?”  
“Potter, I will tell you this, if I, and they, are still alive after the bald maniac decides to try and start a war he can’t win then and only then will I tell the person that I love that I love them.  
“Love?”  
“Yes. Is it so hard to imagine me in love with someone?”  
He smirked at me and said, “It is, can I be there when you tell them?”  
“Why are you jealous?”  
“No, I just want to see what kind of person got your attention Malfoy.”  
I looked at him as he glanced at the clock and as he left, he said one final thing. “Malfoy, you know you can call me Harry, right?”  
“I will call you ‘Harry’ the day you call me Draco, Potter.”  
He left the library laughing. I smiled to myself as I wondered if I would ever be able to tell him or if the curse will kill me first. See what I hadn’t told Harry was something I would keep with me till I died or got a little too close to death. I read it out-loud after I was sure he was gone. “‘If the other person rejects them then they will die because Veela cannot handle rejection from any possible mate.’ How can I tell him I love him if he ever knew the truth?”  
How could I not? I had to stop and think of what the best plan of action could be. After all I was a Slytherin and Slytherins think ahead.


	4. Time to Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story Continues...

It had been a week since I had learnt the truth about my curse, and everyone has decided to leave the Black Manor before someone finds us. Hermione came to talk to me while we packed. I handed her the book she looked at me confused and then asked me, “Why are you handing me this book?”  
“Because out of everyone I know, you are the only person I trust with the knowledge this book contains.”  
“What’s in this book?”  
“The curses of each pureblood family and what they do.”  
She looked so shocked. “You trust me with knowledge that has been lost since Merlin’s time. It has not only info on your curse, but all of them. Thank you for your trust.”  
“Hermione, I would be a fool not to trust you after all you’ve done for me. You convinced Weasley that I wasn’t a spy, you healed me, and are letting me join you even though I have done nothing but hurt and mock for as long as I’ve known you. So, this is the least I could do in return.”  
She hugged me after I finished speaking and left me to what I was doing. As I finished Harry entered the room and watched me for a while before he spoke. “You call Hermione by her first name, but Ron and I get called by our last names. Why is that?”  
“Hermione came to me and spoke to me as she healed my wounds and told me that she forgave me for everything I’d done to her. I figured the least I could was call her by her name.”  
“That actually makes you sound like a human being. Have you thought about telling the person you love how you feel?”  
The tug of magic and pull of emotion in me made me weaker, but my will was stronger. “I told you Potter I will tell them when this is all over.”  
“Can you tell me what it was like finding someone you love?”  
“Potter…”  
“You only have to tell me once then I won’t ever ask again, I promise.”  
“Fine, but don’t laugh.”  
“I won’t.”  
“Hah… It was shocking once I realized I loved them. At first, I was jealous of what they had with friends then as I got older, I kept looking at them wondering when I could be the one to make them smile, to be the one who would make them want to try harder. I thought that it was a faze, something I would grow out of, but I never stopped hoping that I’d make them smile. I felt like I was going to die when I heard that my parents sided with Voldemort because I knew that meant that I would one to hurt them the most. Then I knew no matter what would happen I couldn’t tell them, because they live in the light and I- I am stuck in the dark. They mean the world to me, and as much as I want to tell them, I am not worthy of anything they give me.”  
Harry was silent for a long time and I watched him as he thought about what I said. He looked sad, confused, and mad all at once. His response was what shocked me the most. “Draco, if anyone said that about me, I’d fall in love with them. Now we best be going it’s not safe here anymore.”  
I felt like my adventure was just starting and without any clue as to what was going to happen to us next, we left the Black Manor. I was wondering where we were going to go next and if the curse on me will get any stronger or if I will die before I can tell Harry that he’s the one I was talking about. My world was changing and I wasn’t sure I was as ready as the golden trio was for this change.


	5. Alone, but Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued

I was shocked to hear why the three of them were there out together doing who knows what. It made me frightened as to what they were searching for. I found out that they were looking for horcruxes that Voldemort made many years ago. They couldn’t have been even more insane then they already were yet they shocked me with that information that not only did these things exist, but that they had to find all six of them.   
They had left me alone to find the first one which was at the Ministry of Magic. I kept telling them how dangerous it was to go to the one place were Voldemort had a foot hold into our government, and that could mean death. They were determined to go there and get it. Hermione gave me a place to wait for them so that I could meet up with them instead of being on my own. So, they went off to almost certain doom and I made camp, placed temporary wards, and got everything ready for when they got there.  
Then I waited, and waited, …and waited, until I was physically worried that something might’ve happened to them. I didn’t know why I was there to begin with but I knew I had to be there for some reason. The pull that I felt every time I was near Harry had only gotten stronger now that I was alone, and I had a million urges to speak how I felt aloud. I had to stop myself from it, but I couldn’t quite stop myself from mouthing the words ‘I love you’ every five minutes or so. It had started five minutes after Harry had left my sight, which had been over an hour ago. I was waiting for the three of them to get back, so I cleaned the tent … again when finally, I heard the pop of apparition. I ran to see who it was that had come back.  
Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived stood in the wards I had placed very carefully around the camp site, was the one who stood in front of me when I went to check. I nearly froze as I saw him, the pull I always had around him wanted me to kiss him and beg him to never do that ever again. Instead I of course went back into the tent to make some tea for all of us since Harry returned that meant that the other two would soon be coming.  
Harry looked at me and smiled saying, “We got it. The first one we not only found it but stole it from someone!”  
As much as I wanted to cheer for his success if I had tried that at the time I would have gotten close kissed his lips and spoken the truth to him. I mean I had gotten so close to revealing the truth that I had a great set up of just straight up telling him how I felt, but I couldn’t tell him because it would put everyone in danger including myself. I decided to tell him this, “I am glad that you did it. Here sit down and wait for me to brew you some tea that you can drink while we wait for the others.”  
“Ron and Hermione are covering our tracks they won’t be here for a while. Besides Ron wanted time alone to tell Hermione how he feels about her. He’s got the guts to tell the one he loves that he loves her. Unlike someone I know.”  
“Harry, we have been over this before. I won’t risk it not when it could mean the end to life as we know it.”  
“Draco, I am positive that it won’t matter. The curse is working right now to convince you to tell them until you can no longer live. You should tell them before you are dead.”  
“I will not risk it, not until the war is done.”  
Harry looked mad and started pacing when he finally decided to vent his anger. “You- you would rather them not know, but what if they loved you back and they couldn’t tell you because the curse took you first. What if you can’t out live the war because of your curse? Do you not expect them to waste away their days wondering if they could save you?! What about them?!”  
“Why are you so mad at me?”  
“Because I love you! Because I keep wishing that the person you want to tell is me! Because I don’t think I could live without knowing. Because I am not sure I will make it out of this war alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I just read my first comments on this story don't worry you will find out why the Malfoys get cursed in this story and how it affects the story overall. Some fun facts, I plan to make a sort of sequel to this story later and if you read each chapter carefully you might see who that story will be focused on. Please tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? Title spelt wrong? Anything you care to tell me is highly appreciated!


	6. Harry's Determination

I was completely shocked by the words coming from Harry’s mouth. I stood solid, trying to convince myself that I would not get any closer to him then I was, but instead of standing still I took one step closer. The pull to lean into his ears and whisper the words I’ve been longing to say to him was so strong that I opened my mouth and was about to say them when Hermione apparated right next to me. I stopped, but Harry didn’t. “Draco, I expect an answer later. Don’t think Hermione popping in is going to stop me from knowing.” He walked away leaving me with Hermione. She stared at me with questioning eyes. I whispered to her, “He told me he loves me and wants to know whom I love, he doesn’t know that the curse has been activated. He still thinks I am just worried that I might have it activated. I can’t risk telling him now, maybe before but now…? Impossible.”  
“Why is it different now?”  
“Because he told me how he felt. If I were to tell him, I’d turn Veela and since he already accepted my love if he isn’t my mate I will leave him the moment I finish telling him how I feel.”  
“But, that’s so cruel.”  
“That’s why it’s called a curse Hermione. Can you help me stall him for as long as possible?”  
“I will try.”  
“Thank you.”  
I spent the next couple of days watching the three of them try and destroy the horcrux to no avail. Since nothing could break it we brought it with us while we traveled in search for the other ones. After a while Wesley started to act all weird when Hermione would get happy with Harry and eventually leave the three of us alone. We continued to search for the Sword of Gryffindor to destroy the one we had. I remembered it being in my aunts vault with a bunch of other things but it didn’t matter the only way in was to either be my aunt or to pretend to be her.  
Even though they had gotten some hair from her when leaving the Manor, it did not mean that it was the best course of action. So, they thought of a plan without me. When they were done Hermione went to find water so Harry and I were left alone.  
“I know that you are afraid, but if you don’t tell me how you feel I will be empty for a long time wondering if you feel the same for me.”  
My heart hurt and twisted on those words. I turned to him ready to tell him everything, but I was stopped as soon as I saw his face. “I know it will hurt not knowing, Harry, but trust me it will be all worth it when you win this war and destroy the cruelest monster in this world. You will survive this war Harry and if you don’t I will have no reason to carry on. If I could tell you without risk of betraying my heart I would, but there is too much at risk. I can’t-won’t- risk letting the curse get me.”  
“You know that I will keep pestering you, nagging you, convincing you, that I am worth the risk.”  
“I know.”  
“Then why not save us both the trouble and just tell me now.”  
“Because you forget one crucial thing about me, I’m a Slytherin which means I am cunning and that I have a reason for everything. Maybe I want you to spend the rest of this time thinking about me to such a degree that you can’t consider death as an option. You won’t know why until I let you, so enjoy the time trying to seduce me Harry because you never know what happens.”  
I walked away forcing each and every step away from him and the warmth that cascaded down my body whenever I was around him. I wanted to turn around run to him and wrap my arms and confess everything to him, but I couldn’t lose him I just couldn’t not when I wanted to be with him more and more.  
The curse was getting stronger my feet were getting heavier and I felt as if I was falling before I blacked out. I swear that just before I blacked out I saw Harry running towards me with tears running down his face. I also felt arms holding me as if I was a baby. I was carried gently and before I was pulled too deep into the realm of sleep I felt that I could spend forever in these arms and never regret a thing. I dreamt of Harry all throughout the night wondering if he would be there when I awoke.


	7. The Unbelievable Stupidity of Gryffindor’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picks up literally right after chapter six. Enjoy!

He was. I awoke to a sleeping Harry Potter right next to me. Hermione was already up and making us breakfast, so I moved him gently off of me and on to the space next to me. His hair was more of a mess then I have ever seen it before and it made me want to push the hair off his face. I sat there for a while just staring at him until Hermione came to check in on me. She was rather quiet and it shocked me when she finally spoke.  
“You know he hasn’t left your side since you fainted. He also didn’t go to sleep until recently. I don’t think I can stall him much longer; besides you will die if this keeps up Draco. If you die not telling him how you feel he won’t be able to recover, you should tell him.”  
I didn’t answer her and instead just went to the table for breakfast. Shortly after, while she was handing out the plates, Harry woke up and made his way to the table and sat next to me. Breakfast was a quiet affair until Harry spoke of our next move.  
“We’re going to Godric’s Hallow.”  
“But Harry, the Death Eaters will be expecting you to go there.”  
“Doesn’t matter I need to go there.”  
“Why?”  
“I think he put a horcrux in Godric’s Hallow. I need to go there to find out for sure.”  
I was in shock yet again but I didn’t comment on the stupidity of going to one of the few places that would be detrimental to the cause of ending the war. I couldn’t comment on it because Harry sounded dead set on going there and taking me with him. So, we went and got there just at Christmas day. We visited the grave yard first making a point of stopping to see his parents. He and Hermione fallowed a lady and I stayed at his parent’s graves and spoke to them.  
“Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Potter my name is Draco Malfoy. You don’t know me but your son does. He has saved me from certain death like he saved so many others, like you saved him. He is so kind and brave, but so very worry some. We came here with him to help but I don’t think he thought of a better way of finding the other Horcruxes. This is why he has to be safer I mean he would probably risk his life to save everyone else.” I was quiet as I realized that I wasn’t wrong. I heard Hermione scream and ran to it, but stopped to say one last thing to the graves. “I don’t want to tell him but I love him more than I have ever loved anyone before and you need to keep him safe for my sake because I promised to tell him when this is all over and trust me I want to.”  
I ran to the house and saw them apperate to somewhere leaving me behind. I fell to the ground not feeling my legs and whispering the words of love. I felt pain radiate around me and didn’t know what to do, so I ran away towards the unknown and hid in a cave and waited for the pain to stop.   
All the while I couldn’t help but think of Gryffindor stupidity and how that was how I got here in the first place and I laughed. I also cried for the first time in years. I decided that I would hide out at Hogwarts and should head there immediately.  
I knew what my next move was but, I didn’t know what was going to happen to Harry and the Golden Trio. I couldn’t help but think of all of the things that had happened to me and wonder if they will be okay. I was sure they’d be fine but I wasn’t absolutely certain that they’d be fine. I fell asleep in that cave worrying if things were going to be okay because I wanted to see his smile one more time.


	8. Empty

I was cold and lost, the pain was unbearable, but I knew I couldn’t stay put. So, through the pain I stood up and left the cave. The pull that never hurt before, was pulling me down to the ground with each step I took. If I ever doubted that the curse was activated before I knew right then that it was in fact what I was feeling. Each step was like stepping on glass with sharped edges.  
I walked until I couldn’t walk anymore. Then I apparated to the one place I could think of and blacked out once I arrived. It was dark and I had many dreams. And Nightmares. I was dreaming of Harry’s laughter, Harry’s eyes, the way he smiles, everything about him till I thought I could see him right in front of me.  
Then the nightmares got worse and worse until all I dreamed where them. I was lost in the nightmares that plagued my mind and it was all I could see. It felt like I spent years in the darkness, but when I awoke, I was glad to know that only a month had gone by.  
I woke up in the medical wing of Hogwarts. The first person I saw when I woke up was Madam Pomfrey and the second was Neville Longbottom who was talking with her.  
“But Madam he might be a spy.”  
“Mr. Longbottom! This young man was missing for entire year! Even if he was a spy Dumbledore would’ve wanted him treated just like any student! I will not let you hurt him in any way!”  
I decided to speak up. “Longbottom… I know you won’t believe me, but… I was with Harry, Ron, and Hermione just before I fainted. Ron had left the three of us before we went to Godric’ s Hallow and the two of them had to leave quickly and left me behind. If you don’t believe me stored in my wand are memories of the time, I spent with them. You are free to look at them. I am going to go to the restroom now.”  
I left the Hospital wing and wandered the halls of Hogwarts and entered the girl’s bathroom. Moaning Myrtle no longer stuck to this girl’s room for some reason so I sat in there feeling useless and worst of all empty. I had never felt so un-full until this day when I hadn’t seen him, haven’t held him, haven’t heard his voice, haven’t… haven’t… haven’t. “Harry…,” my voice croaked, “I miss you…” The words didn’t feel enough, but I struggled to find the whole of what it was. “I need you…” Still it wasn’t enough.  
“I can’t breathe without you…” Still wasn’t it.  
“I can’t be me without you…” Not enough.  
“Without you…” I couldn’t find the words to say.  
So, I asked a question. “Harry, without you… Who is it I’m going to love?”  
I felt like stone as I sunk onto the floor. I saw Longbottom staring at me, and I wiped my face to find tears. “I saw your memories, and I believe you. I won’t ask you about what I just witnessed, but I will tell you this. You better tell him what I just saw if he lives through this.”  
He left after that not a single word needed to be said after that. I was alone, empty, and cold as I cried my heart out for the first time.   
I spent days in and out of the girl’s room away from the place that I met him. Everywhere I looked I couldn’t help but think of him, not even the girl’s room. Still, it was quiet and I needed that. I would continue to go to the mirror and try to find those lost words. But, I never could. They were as lost as a sailor alone on the sea for the first time. I would try to find them, but I always end up back on the floor with Longbottom dragging me back to the Hospital Wing.  
I don’t know how long I spent in the loop of going to the girl’s room, trying to find the words, falling to the floor, and having Longbottom drag me back to the Hospital Wing, but soon news of Harry on his way to Hogwarts made its way into my ears. I was so many things at once that I couldn’t tell what it was, I was feeling so I went to the girl’s room on a day I usually didn’t faced the mirror and saw the smile on my face.  
I saw it and I knew what it was I had to say. “Harry Potter, it’s you. You’re the one I love.”  
I felt this since of wholeness till I heard a sharp gasp. I turned around and saw…  
Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived to Steal My Heart.


	9. Harry's Emptiness

This was the last place on earth that I wanted to be. I didn’t think that being caught by snatchers would lead them to bringing us here. But then again, last year I would never had thought I would go anywhere, but Hogwarts. It was a big shock to learn about Voldemort’s plan of eternal life, and way of defeating me. Horcruxes, some gross, nasty, little things made whenever some wizard kills someone and splits their own soul into an object. Dumbledore told me about these things last year, just before I watched Snape kill him. I promised him that I would find all them, and destroy them before trying to end the Bald menace, better known as He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named.  
Anyway, getting caught by snatchers was the absolutely last thing that I wanted to happen on this mission. But then again, perhaps I had to be here in the dungeon of Malfoy Manor. Hermione had hit my face with a spell that hid my face, so the Death Eaters couldn’t recognize me. Now, she faces Bellatrix Lestrange in an unfair fight, all the while I am, sort of, safe in the dungeon. I felt like I had wronged her and Ron with this mission. I was thinking about running when, I saw something tied to a wall. I had asked it who it was, but I got a chalky voice that cracked and broke, but answered as if he owned the world. It was Draco Malfoy. I was shocked, I started asking questions, but had to stop when I noticed that he wasn’t conscious. I panicked, I told Ron that we had to bring all of the people that were locked down there with us when we tried to escape. He came with us.  
We ran for our lives to the Black Manor, leaving most of the others behind in safer places. I watched as Hermione heal Malfoy as gently as possible. “Hermione, you don’t have to heal him.”  
“Yes, I do.”  
“No, you don’t.”  
“Harry, he was caged in his own family’s dungeon, for who knows how long, we should be better than those we fight against and heal all wounded people regardless of their past.”  
Ron spoke this time. “What if he is a spy?”  
“Then we can get some information out of him. Now, would one of you please bathe him?”  
I was forced to take the task of helping Hermione out with Malfoy, which was easy, and got easier when he woke up. At first, he wouldn’t speak to anyone, but Hermione. Which was okay because most of the time was spent with Ron yelling at me. We walked into the room shortly after he awoke, I took notice of everything about him. His hair a pale blond that most girls would kill to have. His eyes a strange blueish silver. A long time ago, I wanted so much to be his friend, but then I saw the truth of his character. He was cruel, and mean, but now he was frail, and weak.  
We stopped arguing when Hermione asked him some questions that had shocking answers. Apparently, he was kept in the dungeon to awaken an old curse that Merlin had put on all purebloods. He asked for redemption, and I didn’t know if Ron would let him join us even with what he knows. But when we all talked Ron was the one who started. “We will have to let him stay with us.”  
“Why, you were so determined to keep him away, but now…?” I asked confused with him.  
“If he has awakened that curse there is no way he could live by himself. I don’t know what happens to the Malfoy’s, but no one has ever survived the process of starting the curse without something bad happening to them. Harry, if we don’t have him with us his body might literally try to kill itself.”  
I was shocked, and in that moment, I felt mad at someone who wasn’t the Bald menace. I felt that I should help him.  
We let him stay with us. He asked us if he could use the library to get rid of some boredom and do some research about the Malfoy curse. I freaked when he mentioned knowing the Manor that he was in, but calmed down when he said his mother had told him about her childhood home. So, I gave him permission. I would sometimes join him in there, hoping to find some answers myself, but mostly to see him more. I didn’t know what it was, but I felt better if I saw him daily. I lied to him saying that I wanted Hermione and Ron to have some alone time, it wasn’t really a lie I just forgot to tell him my other reason. One day, he flinched while reading one of the curse books, he had asked me not to read those, and I knew it had to be the one on the Malfoys. So, I asked, and he told me of the Malfoy curse.  
I was shocked by it but, I wanted to know more about this person he would love. I wanted to convince him to tell them before the war was over, but the stupid Dragon wouldn’t listen. He called me jealous and told me that both me and this person would have to wait. In truth I was a little jealous, and tried to get him to call me by name, but he through one complaint back at me. I left laughing that day wondering if I could get him to tell me about his person.  
I saw him hand the book to Hermione a week later. I was jealous that I heard him call her by her first name, and I briefly thought it was her that he liked. But, his answer to why he calls her by name floored me. I managed to answer, and ask about his loved one. I managed to convince him to tell me what it was like to fall in love. I will never forget what he said. “Hah… It was shocking once I realized I loved them. At first, I was jealous of what they had with friends then as I got older, I kept looking at them wondering when I could be the one to make them smile, to be the one who would make them want to try harder. I thought that it was a faze, something I would grow out of, but I never stopped hoping that I’d make them smile. I felt like I was going to die when I heard that my parents sided with Voldemort because I knew that meant that I would one to hurt them the most. Then I knew no matter what would happen I couldn’t tell them, because they live in the light and I- I am stuck in the dark. They mean the world to me, and as much as I want to tell them, I am not worthy of anything they give me.”  
At that point, I wished it was me he was talking about. I wanted it to be me who made him feel like that. I wanted to be the one who brought those sapphire eyes to life, that put the smile on his face, that made him glow with happiness at just the thought of them, and that was killing me. I hadn’t realized that I hadn’t answered him, so I called him by name and told him what would happen should anyone say those words to me. We left Black Manor shortly after. I hoped that one day he would tell me who it was he loved.  
We had to keep looking for these death devices that could kill the Bald menace once and for all. Draco didn’t want to impede us, or shock anybody with his return so, he watched the camp. When we finished getting the stupid neckless that had a piece of ye’old Baldy in it, I went ahead of Hermione and Ron to give them time to cover our trail. I saw him, and felt like blushing at the warmth I was feeling. Even though he was cold, I felt like I had a warm drink bubbling in my belly, even though the tea wasn’t done. I teased him for not saying how he feels, and he pointed out that yet again, my mission was more important than his love life.  
I kept trying to convince him because a part of me wished it was me, he was talking about, and I wanted to know who it was. He wouldn’t budge, and that made me pissed. I yelled at him, even though I didn’t want to, I shouted and shouted until I told him how I felt. I said, “Because I love you! Because I keep wishing that the person you want to tell is me! Because I don’t think I could live without knowing. Because I am not sure I will make it out of this war alive.”  
Then reality set in. Hermione and Ron showed up, but I let him know that he wasn’t getting away from my feelings without answering them. Shortly after, Ron got weird and left us by ourselves. We needed to get the Sword of Gryffindor, it was our best chance to destroy the creepy thing, Draco didn’t like the idea Hermione and I had, but it would work. We were left alone when she went to get more water, and I was finally able to talk with him. Well, more like argue with him, I tried to get it out of him but he left me hanging. Then I saw him fall, hard, I ran to catch him tears streaming down my face, when I did, I carried him gently to his bed and messed with his hair. I realized then that the curse was really killing him, and I wanted to die right then, before death took my heart.  
I decided that we had to go to Godric’ s Hallow. So, we went, and Draco fallowed. Hermione and I went into my old house and Draco stayed in the graveyard. When all hell broke loose, I was not expecting to lose him. He was gone, lost, most likely dead, and it was all my fault. I wanted to cry but, figured that at least it wasn’t the curse that killed him. Ron came back after we found another one in the vault that we stole it from. I was hollow, empty, and lost. I was remembering everything that happened that lead to this point. It didn’t matter to me anymore who he loved, I just wanted-needed-him back in my life breathing right next to me. But he wasn’t and that was my fault.  
We destroyed two of those stupid life lines and knew that there had to be more at Hogwarts, so we made are way there. When we got there Neville greeted us with a smile. He dragged me off to the side, “Harry, you won’t believe this but Draco Malfoy is on our side! He is probably in the girl’s room that Moaning Myrtle used to hang out in right now, but I wouldn’t- “   
I didn’t pay attention. He was alive, and walking, and breathing, and I wasn’t going to spend time that I knew I should with him wanting for the okay to see him. So, I ran. I ran to the girl’s room that I swore to never enter again. I saw him panting in front of one of the mirrors a smile on his face, and then I heard it. A voice so proud, happy and kind say something I didn’t actually ever believe was for me, “Harry Potter, it’s you. You’re the one I love.” I gasped as he turned around with horror in his eyes that started to get brighter the more I looked.   
I knew then that I was the key to his curse, but I wasn’t sure I knew what I was getting myself into.


	10. My Dreaded Curse Becomes My Savior

I saw him, standing there with a mixture of shock and happiness on his face. All I could feel was this immense pain trying to throw me deeper into the curse. I smelt the air, and suddenly smelt an intoxicating smell. I knew that the owner of the smell was near, and that they were mine. I felt my muscles pull apart and reshape themselves. My shoulders felt heavier when my wings started to grow. All the time I can’t keep my eyes off of Harry.  
His face went to scared halfway through my transformation, but I didn’t register that it was for me till much later. The pain of the transformation lead to me collapsing onto the floor, but not passing out. He approached me saying, “Draco? Are you okay? You grew wings, your eyes changed color, and your hair grew, and then you passed out. Is this the curse?” I smelt him. He smelled like the rain in fall, like chocolate being heated up, like vanilla in the wind. He smelled wonderful, he smelled like MINE. The thought scared me almost, but I had to power through. I opened my mouth and spoke. “Yes. I didn’t tell you but, the activated the curse. Now that I have told you how I feel, my body is turning into a Veela. I can smell my mate already. It takes every fiber of my being not to go and attack them.”  
“That means, I really was the person you had to tell. Are you going to leave me now?” I could smell his sadness that cloaked that wonderful smell of his. Apart of me wanted to kiss him into silence then tell him I was never going to leave him, but I knew I shouldn’t do that to him. “Calm down Harry, I will be fine. I can’t even move right now, so how can I leave you?”  
“Yeah, but what about when your fully healed?”  
“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it ok? For now, just be here.”  
“I can’t. We have got a war to plan for.”  
“Then, it would be you who’d leave me before I’d leave you.”  
“I know I have to leave, but I can’t leave you alone when you’re in this much pain.”  
I smiled, but I refused to answer him. He picked me up and held me to him as he ran to the room of requirement. I was being held in such a way that I could hear his heart beating. My heart in response called out telling me that it was beating at the same rate as his. I knew then that he was my mate. I wanted to tell him everything, but I knew I should not, not when so much more was at stake.  
When we entered the room and he sat me in a chair that magically appeared behind me. “Draco turned into a Veela. Hermione, we need to keep him from the battle.”  
That shook me into my senses. “What? Why?”  
“If your mate were out there fighting you would do everything to save them. We can’t let an endangered species fight in war trying to protect someone with the risk of death on the line. The Veela community would have our heads if we let you fight.” Hermione answered.  
“Then you truly know then that nothing can be done to stop me, and if you were to try you would be breaking more laws then letting me fight. I won’t go into battle though.”  
Harry spoke then. “Why won’t you?”  
“I can’t force THEM to stay out of danger, so at the very least I will stay safe for their sakes.”  
“I will make sure that the battle doesn’t even reach this room. I will protect you Draco, and when it’s over we will talk about this.”  
“I am sure we will. You all have a battle to prepare for, so may I have some time to myself.”  
I left the large group of Gryffindor’s and walked into a corner of the room, and watched as they prepared. My heart was pounding, it wanted me to be with him coming up with ways to protect him, and have him by my side. I wanted to hear his voice more, hold his hand more, hear his heartbeat some more, finally give him a kiss, I wanted to spend the rest of my life by his side, I wanted him. It was as if the pull I had felt intensified so much that it was physically hard to move away. The farther I went from him the more I hurt and ached for him.  
When he finished talking Harry came over and talked to me. “I know it must hurt being kept from the one you are mated with, but just this once, stay here and wait for it to be over. I need you to be alive when this is all over, so that we can talk about this. I promise that I will see you after this battle.”  
I didn’t answer him, but I knew that since he practically ordered me to stay behind that I wouldn’t be able to budge from the room. I wanted so much to follow, but I couldn’t. I had to leave my life in his hands, and a part of me wanted to leave so much more in those hands, but I knew that it was hard enough bring the worlds savior, let alone mine. I knew that if he lived through the battle that he would be my savior too. I prayed to every god I could think of to bring him safely back to me. I just hope one of them was listening.


	11. The Battle that Feels Like The War

I never thought he would actually leave me behind. He did, but still it was shocking. I still remember them coming up to me and telling me what was going to happen. “Look Draco, Hermione, Ron, and I are going to go lead the battle and try to stop this war before it starts. We, however, cannot just leave you alone. If we did you probably would get yourself involved, so we are going to have someone guard you.”  
“Have you already decided who?”  
“Fred and George, are currently fighting over it. Ron told them both to give it to someone else, but both said something about giving you a talk. And they cannot decide who. I think I will go ask if they figured it out.”  
I shut out the world as I watched Harry go away. He touched their shoulders and as he did, I had a severe headache and saw something.  
Red hair like fire as they danced along with black cinder. Two men, brothers fight back to back against the cinder. They are strong, but the cinder men out number them. They look at each other, at the face that they not only see in the mirror, but that they see from the person beside them. They both smile at each other, but the one with blue eyes protects the one with green. He takes the hit of a spell that kills, and falls down in silence, a smile on his face. When he lands a voice is all I hear in my ears. “Protect him, for he holds an important fate in his hands. Guide him to her when he is ready, for your sister Veela is ready.”  
The voice and vision lingered when the twin brothers stepped forward. I could see their eyes, one had blue eyes, the other green. You could barely tell the difference unless you looked hard enough for it. I pointed to the one with blue eyes. “Harry said that the two of you were fight over who gets to stay behind with me. Since you two cannot decide I pick you. My I know your name?”  
“Fred, it’s not really a pleasure meeting you, but it is nice to see you switched sides. Maybe the Malfoy’s aren’t really insane after all.”  
“Are you kidding me? They caged me up and awaken a curse that has been in my family since the time of Merlin. You think I wanted to be a Veela? I didn’t I’d rather be out there trying to stop him, but my Mate told me to stay, so stay I must.”  
“Your mate? Who is that?”  
“How about this Fred? I will tell both you and him if we all survive, so please keep us both safe, so that you can tease me about it later. All right?”  
He shrugged his shoulders, and his brother left with Harry. I began to fear that this was the last time I was ever going to see him again, so I shouted. “Potter!” He looked back at me. “If you don’t come back, I make no promises about what I am going to do, but you will never know the truth. You better come back Potter!” Harry ran up to me grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed me. “I will come back for you Draco, and if I die, and that is a big IF, then you will be free to be with your mate. Until I die you are stuck with me Malfoy. I will see you later Draco.”  
I watched as he left. I whispered to myself, “Harry, I won’t be free to be with my mate if you die because you are my mate. I will die when you die.”  
I knew that once the battle would start it would feel more like a war, and I was ready. That day felt like hell. I could feel the people dying, I could hear the screams, I felt every spell Harry was hit with, and it hurt not being able to save him. Fred would stop me whenever I got close to the door, and I would get angry at him, but I knew I had to stay put. When we heard that man’s voice begging for Harry I froze. I knew that Harry would choose the route of sacrificing himself, so instead of rushing to the door I fell to my knees waiting for my death patiently.  
“Aren’t you going to stop him?”  
“I can’t.”  
“Yes, you can.”  
“Look, Fred, even if I could get out of this room, my mate begged me to stay. I cannot leave this place until he tells me to. But right now, he must be planning to die, so I must sit here and wait. I cannot move.”  
So, we waited, and waited… and waited, until we heard a scream. “That sounded like Ginny. She never screams, what could it be?”  
It did not matter to me, and it was short lived before the battle started up again. Then after the ruckus, there was only silence as I waited for Harry to come in and save the world, my world.  
It was one of my longest waits. I did not know how long it would take before I could not sit still anymore, but I knew he was alive. He had to be, after all I was still alive.   
He entered the room a big smile on his face and dirt covering him. He ran to me practically causing me to fall, he kissed my lips again and I was the happiest I had ever been. It made me wonder why I ever hid my feelings in the first place. I was ready to tell him everything, but I was exhausted and before I could think about it, I had fainted into his arms asleep. I told myself that when I awoke, I would tell him everything… Hopefully.


	12. Chapter 12

After waking up, I had to wait a long time for my injures to heal before I was allowed out of the hospital wing. That had taken a week. Then I began helping with the reconstruction of Hogwarts, and that had taken another week. I had had enough. I walked around till I found the boy who had been plaguing my mind for weeks now. "Harry Potter."  
"Draco!" He smiles like the sun is glued to his face. His eyes beam at seeing me, and my anger at him is almost lost once I smelled his wonderful sent. I continue trying to re-gather my lost anger. "We need to talk, sooner rather than later."  
"Well I kinda h-have to go do-um-something, uh, now so, can it wait?"  
"Harry, it has been two weeks and three days since I last spoke to you, and if I wait any longer without contact with my mate my body will deem it as a rejection and I will die. I am certain that if we do not have this conversation now then I will die before I can talk to you about anything."  
"Fine."  
"Good follow me." I start walking to the room of Requirement. I hear his footsteps behind me. Once we get there the room has people walking everywhere. I know that I cannot ask them to leave but I instead imagine a place where Harry and I can be alone. I opened my eyes to see a picnic setting with a clear night sky. "Oh, now your just being funny."  
"Sorry, that was me I always wanted to go on a date with you, so I guess this was what the room decided I needed."  
"Well, we must not let this food go to waste. Let's sit down and enjoy our meal together."  
We eat in silence and once we are done his smile falters for a second. "Scared Potter?" I say jokingly at him. "Terrified, actually. I am terrified that what you are about to tell me is that you will have to leave me and go find your mate. I'd rather just sit here with you and watch the stars." I could feel his sadness in radiating waves of hurt and pain. I pull him in a way that he is sitting on my lap.  
"Fine then we're going to stargaze and when I think we are done I will tell you the truth. This way you get to have a date with me before you know the truth all right?"  
He snuggles into my lap and looks over his shoulder to look me in the eyes. "Thank you, Draco."  
I started telling him every constellation that I knew and as I said them, they appeared closer to us so to see them better. I had made it through almost all of them when he stops me. "What is that really bright star in that constellation?"  
I freeze as I see which constellation he is pointing at. I chuckled at what he asked before grabbing one of his hands. "Are you sure you want to know? This is our last constellation, are you sure you're not wasting time?"  
"I promise you I am actually curious now."  
"Good." I point at the constellation with the hand that I am holding. "That star is called 'The Heart of the Dragon'," I hold the hand that I was using to point with to my chest, "Sirius. Draco's heart." He froze as he looks at me. "My mother named me Draco because she wanted to name me after her brother Sirius without getting grief from her mother. She always used to tell me about his loving heart. She said that she wanted me to have that loving heart so used his namesake and the constellation that the star was a part of to give me my name. She always believed in him when the rest of wizard kind wanted him in prison, she couldn't believe that he would betray the people he called family. I didn't believe it either."  
I felt a warm spot forming on my shirt, I looked down to see him crying. "Why cry?" I whisper. "You tell me such a romantic story of your namesake, and include a connection to my Godfather who I lost because of that lunatic. You even put my hand to your heart. Why now? Why did you not start with holding my hand? Why wait till the end to put my hand on your heart? Why are you being cruel to me?"  
"I did this because I needed your full attention, so that I knew you would believe me when I told you the truth. I was cruel because I needed to see your face when I told you who my mate is."  
"I don't need this build up just tell me."  
"I am only going to say this once Harry Potter. Are you focused?"  
"Yes, I am listening."  
"My mate is the craziest, loveliest, most courageous, beautiful person in the world, and the most wonderful thing of all is the face he makes when he is jealous."  
"You have told me things like this before, get on with this because its pure torture!"  
"Harry, you are my mate." He froze in my arms. I took the opportunity to feel his hand in mine over my heart, to breath in his sent, to feel him in my arms. I wanted to kiss him so badly. "You're not lying right? Cause that is cruel if you are. I mean if you are lying to me than you are the jerkiest arsehole in the whole of England, no in the entire world!"  
"Harry." I say to throw him out of his train of thought.  
"What?"  
"Shut up." I kissed him then. I finally got to kiss him, and hold him, and love him without him thinking he'd lose me. He broke the kiss. "So, I am really your mate?"  
"Yes."  
He turned around and sat face to face with me. "This was the best first date I ever had. Thank you, Draco."  
"You're welcome."  
"I love you."  
"And I love you Harry… Still scared Potter?"  
"You wish, Malfoy." And we kissed again. I felt that with that kiss we were finally getting to a place where we both understood each other. I could not wait to see where it took us next. Maybe we'll have more dates to come. But for now, we enjoyed the feel of the stars around us as we held each other in our arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! I combined information from a movie I loved to watch as a child plus a bit of knowledge of the stars to make up the story of the Dragons heart. It is not the name of the star in the constellation, but it's romantic. And to any constellations fan out there being mad that it’s not accurate, this is a fictional story so does not have to be.


	13. The Troubles in Telling

It had been a week since our stargazing date, and I was finally content in being Harry’s mate. We had been on many dates like our stargazing one, and it was during a quiet picnic, in the Room of Requirement, that he reminded me of the outside world. “You know our dates will eventually have to be outside of this room, right?”  
“I know. But once we start going other places, the world, mostly our friends, will need to know. I don’t know much about your friends, but I think most of them, like mine, will not like the idea of us dating.”  
“I know, but I really want to tell my friends that I have someone who means the world to me, and most of mine know you’re a Veela so none of them should say anything about it.”  
He looked at me, with those eyes of his, practically begging me to say we tell others. Thing is, I didn’t want to tell anyone else. I had told the one person that mattered the most, and hadn’t even thought to tell anyone else. Yet, I knew that Harry needed everyone to know.  
Reluctantly I said, “Fine, but I decide when and who we tell it to. Is this all right?”  
“Yes.” He kissed me, and I did not want it to stop there. I wanted to claim, to be claimed, to give him everything, and to get everything in return. I suddenly relished in the idea of telling everyone that this man, that Harry Potter, was taken off the market for good, and that it was I who won him. I purred the thought. “Draco, why are you purring?”  
“The Veela in me loves the idea of telling others. I am purring cause I am happy.”  
“So, who do we start with?”  
“I say we start with Hermione, then go tell Ron, then the rest of Weasley clan, then we hit up my side with my mother, Blaise, and then Pansy.”  
“Why in this order?”  
“Well, you have far more people to tell then I and my side won’t threaten to kill you if you hurt me.”  
“That’s strange, I thought they would.”  
“Well they might if the introduction I plan to make didn’t start with. ‘When I turned Veela my mate turned out to be…’ and you know them knowing that threatening a Veela with killing its mate would get you dead they wouldn’t dare.”  
“Why start with Hermione?”  
“Cause, I am pretty sure she already knows, and she will be able to help calm down Ron and make points to the other Weasleys so that they would be able to understand it.”  
“Oh. When do we start?”  
“Tomorrow. I want to spend the rest of today just with you. I want one more day where I don’t have to let anyone near you. After all, once we tell people we will have lots of people wanting to spy, bug, or get our attentions away from each other for quite a while.”  
“Draco. Thank you.”  
“What for?”  
“I will tell you on another day, but for now let’s enjoy this date.”  
And we did. We snuggled, held hands, and snogged for the rest of the date simply loving being with each other.  
I went to bed that night with dreams of a smiling Harry, and a really hard problem. I knew that one day I would have to convince Harry that this particular problem is one I cannot solve by myself, or rather don’t want to solve by myself, and ask for his assistance but I would never rush this. I couldn’t ever rush him into any of this Veela-ness. I just knew that a week into any relationship, especially ours, is not the time to discuss such things. I dealt with the hard problem by myself not really feeling satisfied, and I went to bed hoping that tomorrow I would feel better.  
I awoke the next day ready for the day ahead. It was a chilly morning that had me wishing I had Harry to snuggle with. I imagined waking up to those bright green eyes staring at me, his dark hair threaded in my hands, as I moved the blanket away and wrapped my arms around his waist bringing him close enough to kiss those beautifully pink lips of his over and over again. I didn’t realize that I was dreaming until my alarm went off. I was troubled again by my hard problem, but I took a cold shower and felt a little bit better, but still I was unsatisfied. I had a feeling that many more days where going to start with such a feeling at least for a while. I got dressed and made my way down to the Great Hall.  
When I got there, I saw Harry talking with Hermione. “Good morning, Hermione, good morning Harry.”  
“Draco, Harry was telling about going to check on the injured, but said you had something interesting to share with me.”  
“He did?” I looked at Harry and saw the innocent look on his face. He was playing a game with me. I smirked as I thought. Well two can play at this game. After my name had been cleared shortly after the battle, and I had begun to help rebuild Hogwarts; most people thought that I had became friends with Harry and I took advantage of that thought to casually pull him to my side and then hold him there by his waist. I spoke only loud enough for Harry and Hermione to hear me. “Harry here is my mate.”  
She froze for awhile as Harry squirmed in my arms, and to my utter shock proceeded to shout. “You finally told Harry that he is your mate!” The entire Hall went silent as hundreds of people looked at her as if held in tension. Then Harry, without stopping said, in the happiest tone of voice I had ever heard before, “Yep, we have been dating for a week now and I wanted to tell others. So, here we are telling you.”  
Suddenly, the hall was in an uproar as people traded money back and forth and many people swarmed around Harry and I to ask many questions. I, feeling threatened, opened my wings and surrounded the two of us in them. “Draco, what is this?”  
“Those are my wings, and currently they are protecting us from the on rush of students begging for our attention.”  
“Why are they protecting us?”  
“Well, I saw all those hands coming over, and thought that they would touch you. I wasn’t going to let anyone but me touch you for at least another month, and I really don’t want to answer a million questions from your fans anytime soon.”  
Harry giggled and turned around to put his hands on my neck his face inches from mine. “You know, Hermione has probably calmed them down enough not to get too close to us right now.”  
“This is the last time I tell anybody anything.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Why? I told the one person I knew needed to hear it and he took it well, then I tell one of his closest friends, one of the calmer ones, and now the whole wizarding world will know by tomorrow. Next time I want to tell you something you should not convince me to tell others, and if you do let me not only pick the who, but the when and where as well.”  
“Are you mad?”  
“No. I just… I wanted us to slowly tell others and not suddenly have the entire world knowing. I can’t be mad at Hermione being happy for us, nor at you for wanting to tell others.”  
“Well look at the bright side, now we don’t have to individually tell others about it ever again.”  
“I guess this is the trouble I get for telling.”  
“We haven’t even sat down with individuals and hear them threaten to kill you if you harm me yet. The troubles have only begun Draco.”  
“Then I will never move my wings so that they can’t force me to cause this by itself is tiring.”  
“You’ll have to move them eventually.”  
“I know but just for a little while longer.”  
He snuggled into my chest, put his head to my heart and said. “You get ten more minutes then you have to let me out of your wings. Till then you get this treat of snuggles. Ok?”  
I smiled and held him close to my chest. I purred for the whole ten minutes, and as promised I opened my wings and let him stand. I spent the rest of the day holding his hand and listening to the age old “you hurt him, we kill you” speech. The smile never leaving my face and the speech seeming to be softer in tone as the day went on.  
My troubles in telling were well worth my little treat of holding Harry in my arms. After all those troubles are worth seeing his face smiling the whole day.


	14. A Day in the Dark

It had been a month since the Battle had occurred, and with the completion of rebuilding Hogwarts lead to the start of grieving. People had started to ask Harry to go to funerals once Hogwarts looked to be about finished. At first, he asked me to come, but I looked at him and said.  
“I should not go. Even if my name is clear my Fathers is not. No one should have to look at the Death Eaters son while they bury their loved one who fought against Death Eaters. I do not wish to make this harder on the grieving. Would you please go without me?”  
He didn’t answer me with his voice, but rather is nodding head. So, after three weeks of dating I had to let him leave my side. I watched him leave Hogwarts wearing Gryffindor colors, as if he was going on a school trip. I could feel the sadness in the air.  
I turned back and entered into Hogwarts. I went to search through the library in hopes to figuring out what caused my hard problem. It was hard to concentrate on any of the books, and it didn’t take long for me to give up the search. I sat back in the chair and realized that this, besides going to sleep, was the first time I hadn’t spent time with Harry. I suddenly felt really cold, and empty. It was as if all the light and warmth of the world was drained from it. It hurt to breath, and not smell his sent, it felt like something was missing from everything. It was like I was locked in that dark room chained and in pain.  
I was in the dark with no where to go. I hadn’t realized that I feared anything anymore, but I was wrong. In the dark, every turn had visions of death, which wouldn’t normally scare me except, they were all of Harry dying in front of me. I was terrified. The pain of breathing got worse, it got colder, and colors had all been drained from everything. I sat there wondering if everything was just a dream, that I hadn’t been saved, that I wasn’t a Veela, that Harry didn’t love me. With every thought it got darker and colder, and breathing was almost impossible.  
That was till I smelt the familiar smell of rain in fall, like chocolate being heated up, like vanilla in the wind, like Harry. I turned towards the door, and was shocked not to see Harry, but rather Luna. “You shouldn’t have let him go alone quiet yet, the Nargels will get you.” She handed me a shirt I recognized as Harry’s. I held it breathing without pain for the first time that day.  
“How did you know that would happen?”  
“She didn’t, but I read up on Veela when you handed me the book. It was so I would know what would happen. Just so you know, you and Harry might be mates, but that doesn’t mean you are bonded.”  
Hermione appeared behind Luna a book in her hand. “I know that Hermione, but that doesn’t mean I can’t let him out of my sight for one day…I’m an idiot, aren’t I?”  
Both Luna and she nodded their heads. “You forgot that Veela, who have found their mate but haven’t completed the bonds, once away from their mate will slowly fall into a sleep state until either their mate is there, or something with the scent of the mate is near them. That is something you should remember until your bonded to Harry.”  
“I know Hermione, but that only happens to…Oh my… I am a submissive Veela aren’t I?”  
“Well this is only one of the things to test it, but if you have other signs of it then my answer is yes.”  
I blushed remembering the times I had to get over the problem I have been having. “Trust me, all of the signs are there.”  
“Wow that means…”  
“I know. Hermione thanks for the shirt. I would have hated feinting in the library, and I wouldn’t have enjoyed waking up to his face covered in tears.”  
She stopped and looked me in the eyes while saying, “You have to tell him the truth, sooner rather than later. He needs to know before you to bond for life.”  
“I know, but can I at least have the rest of today before I tell him.”  
“Of course, its not something most people would just automatically understand. Take the time but promise me you’ll tell him.”  
“I promise. Hermione… will you and Luna please stay with me?”  
They looked at each other and answered in unison. “Yes”  
Though I didn’t feel that overwhelming feeling of darkness anymore I did learn why I was having that hard problem, and it was not something that I was aware of until this day of darkness. It gave me much to think about and I had to consider how Harry would take the news. I just hoped I would never have one of these dark days ever again.


	15. Sometimes His Light is Too Bright

I knew then that my day was going to be a long one, as I sat in the library waiting for him to come and see me. When I did, I didn’t bother trying to tell him then. The day was rather long, but dinner was when it all started.  
Shortly after we built the Great Hall people no longer sat in the sanctioned seats of their house but sat with friends. That night I sat with Harry and all his friends at the old Gryffindor table. He was telling Hermione about the funeral. I didn’t want to listen but couldn’t help it when he got to the part where he discussed his conversation with a mother who was there. “She was glad that the future generation of wizards would have me and my family to lead them. She said that she couldn’t wait to hear about the next Potters coming in through Hogwarts.” He looked sad as he spoke the next part. “I couldn’t bear to tell her I won’t have any children.”  
For a short minute the Veela in me was sad because that sentence meant that the family it had, unknowingly, dreamt up for Harry and I wouldn’t come true. It was sad until Hermione gave him a question.  
“Why wouldn’t you have family? I mean you’ll have Draco, and us, and…”  
“Hermione, Draco and I are both guys and even if you and Ron had children and I was an Uncle to them and I adopted children. I would never be able to have my own children because men cannot conceive.”  
Ron spoke up next. “Harry, we are wizards and though it is hard for wizards to have children, Draco is a Veela and Veela are able to have children no matter their gender.”  
The two of them looked at him weirdly. “What? Harry? Hermione? Was it something I said?”  
Hermione spoke first. “How did you know that? I mean I knew it because I read it in a book, but how do you know that?”  
Ron blushed. “Well after Bill married Fleur, her cousins surrounded me, and after seeing that she pulled me aside and told me that all Veela regardless of gender, or if the are full-blooded or not, she told me that should I try messing with one of her cousins with those intentions that I at least protect all involved. I didn’t want to remember that ever again, but when he said what he did, I remembered.”  
She paused for a minute after and then spoke to Harry. “Regardless as to how Ron got that information, he is right Harry. Besides, Veela are creatures that wish for children of their own, so that proof of the love they shared with their mate lives on. They’d do anything for their mates and you saying you’ll never have kids is slightly cruel, because its as if you are telling your Veela that you will never complete the bond or let them have that proof of your love.”  
Harry went wide-eyed before turning to me. “Is this true?”  
“Yes, it is. I would have told you when we got closer to a point where that needed to be brought up, or just a time that was good. I didn’t think you would assume it impossible. I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t apologize Draco, this is my fault. I wasn’t raised with this knowledge, and I should have done some research about Veela before making that comment. I am the one who should be sorry.”  
I smiled at him. “It’s okay, now you know, and it doesn’t hurt anymore.” Which is true, when I heard that he didn’t know that my heart fluttered, and I felt extremely better.  
He smiled back. He then whispered in a small voice that only I could hear. “I could be a dad, one day?”  
I giggled so that he was the only one who could hear me. “Before thinking about whether you’ll be a father. You should at least think about marrying me first.” He blushed with a smile on his face. My Veela was suddenly happy. He pulled me close and gave me a light kiss. “I’m truly sorry Draco but knowing this makes me really happy. Can you forgive me for my stupidity?”  
“Only if you promise to do research about Veela.”  
“It’s a deal.”  
He smiled for the rest of the day till he escorted me to my room. I watched him walk away and as I looked at him I wondered if his joy was sometimes too bright.


	16. An Unexpected Proposal

It was during our last few days at Hogwarts that I got a shocking surprise. Harry and I were sitting by the lake having a wonderful picnic with each other. He was feeding me while I kept my head in his lap. I was enjoying one of our last dates at Hogwarts when I felt Harry squirm beneath my head. I sat up to look him in the eyes, “What’s wrong Harry?”  
“Draco, I have been wondering about how we would see each other from now on and I thought I might have to spend the summer without seeing you…”  
“Harry that’s not going to happen,” I put my hand on his face to make him focus on me when I continued, “I will always be by your side no matter what.”  
“I know that Draco, but I fear the people will try to tear us apart and I know I can’t spend a day without seeing you in it.” He sat me against the tree pulled my hands to his lips and kissed them. He put up one knee pulled out of box and moved it closer to me. “Since I can’t spend a day without you in it, I figured I’d make you mine forever to the public. Draco, will you marry me and be mine forever?”  
I froze. We had only been officially dating for a month now, it felt to sudden, to fast, but I knew he was serious. I looked at him and the ring that was being presented. On it I could see two different engravings, I couldn’t quite read them in the box, but I had seen this ring before in a picture of the Potter family before they had been killed on the hand of Lilly Potter, Harry’s mother. I was reminded of pureblood traditions that put this type of engagement as one of purest love. I wanted to cry tears of joy, but I kept them in as I had to answer him. I looked into those Emerald green eyes that had always enchanted me. I opened my mouth and spoke from my heart. “Yes, yes, yes!”  
He hugged me, pulled back and placed the ring on my finger he went into kiss me, but I stopped him. “Harry, I have one request before we get excited and end up snogging all day…again.”  
“What is it my dragon?”  
I felt like purring at the nickname but held back for now. “I would like it to be a long engagement half a year minimum, a year max. We just started dating and even though we have known each other for years people still only see me as the Death Eater’s son; if we go to fast with this they will all think I put a spell on you or something. I know its not fair to you, but I don’t want you have to prove it to the world that you aren’t. Can we do that, for me please?”  
He started to play with my hair as he thought about what I just said. I found myself settled into his lap when I finished talking, but I loved being here in his arms as he petted my hair, so I didn’t say anything. We sat there in silence for a while before he spoke. “As much as I would love just to have you sooner rather than later, I can respect that you would want that. To be completely honest I didn’t want something to soon anyway, so I am okay with waiting for a while. I was more worried about the summer. What are we going to do?”  
I giggled. “We can find a place together or live somewhere you are comfortable with. I have been disowned, but Mother left Father after she heard about what he did to me. She would love to meet the Godson of her cousin Sirius, and the fiancée of her son.”  
“She saved my life, I would love to thank her for that. That sounds like a great idea to meet your mother.”  
“She saved your life? You never told me that! When did that happen?”  
“I think I will save that story for another time. I would love to finish our picnic and then we have to go pack for the summer.”  
He was quite after that so I just snuggled into him wondering how my mother had saved his life and thus in turn saved my own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting Errors! If you've been paying attention you would have noticed an error of Sirius being Narcissa's brother a couple chapters back. Though I have not fixed it in that chapter I managed to put the correct relationship of cousin in this one.


End file.
